


please, give me a remedy🌌

by taebear7



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Cute, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, TXT are a quartet, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonbin, Yeonjun-Centric, pining choi soobin, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebear7/pseuds/taebear7
Summary: ○● PROLOGUE ●○he was tall, an 'intimidating' tall that made others around him envious of his height. black ebony hair framed his bunny-like face which choi yeonjun only recalled because of the countless pictures his friends had showed him.because right now, he looked far from a bunny and much more like a puma. eyes sharp, burning with passion as he poured his soul in his performance, though there was something terribly familiar about the way he was dancing. he looked like a true artist and yeonjun couldn't help but be envious. but it was his own fault, after all he was the one who had given up on his dream......
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 10





	please, give me a remedy🌌

**Author's Note:**

> so, this might be 'one' of the reasons i said that i have 'no' self-control.
> 
> will start working on this soon.

○● PROLOGUE ●○

he was tall, an 'intimidating' tall that made others around him envious of his height. black ebony hair framed his bunny-like face which choi yeonjun only recalled because of the countless pictures his friends had showed him. 

because right now, he looked far from a bunny and much more like a puma. eyes sharp, burning with passion as he poured his soul in his performance, though there was something terribly familiar about the way he was dancing. he looked like a true artist and yeonjun couldn't help but be envious. but it was his own fault, after all he was the one who had given up on his dream. 

on himself.

the high-pitched and defeaning squeals around him became white noise as his mind drifted to the day that he lost everything; lost the reason to live. the screaming, shouting, cries and pain get too much. 

his chest is burning, his vision is blurry, everything reduced to nothing but speckles of light. the music is becoming fainter by every second, and that's the last he registers before feeling his eyes shut, body tumbling down from the seat, shocking quite a few people around him.

and a certain black-haired bunny-faced male on the stage who just happened to be so close to yeonjun's seat.

**Author's Note:**

> i have two unfinished works; yeonbin and heeseunghoon. the yeonbin fic is nearing its end which will give me more time to work on this fic💟
> 
> hope you liked this and leave a kudos and comment if you did💚
> 
> please be patient because i haven't figured out a schedule for this fic yet, but don't worry i'll update you guys soon💙
> 
> be safe and healthy❤
> 
> i'm out💜


End file.
